The Hufflepuff Santa Theory
by Ravenclaw's ShadoWriter
Summary: What if the classic holiday tale character of Santa Claus was once a Hogwarts student? How was the first gift of winter given? This is my personal theory of Santa Claus or St. Nicholas or any other name the gift giver goes by was once a young Hufflepuff wizard. SANTA IS A HUFFLEPUFF WIZARD THEORY! Its my own theory


**The Hufflepuff Santa Theory **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the theory….. that is mine **_

_**I was watching the Polar Express and reading Harry Potter fanfic at the same time and I had an idea….. and that's how my theory was invented **_

Once long ago in the magical hallways of Hogwarts walked a young wizard

The said wizard was a young Hufflepuff that was grinning so joyfully

He was holding a box with delicate touch and looked at it with the oh-so-smug look

He mumbled with a cheery note, "Annie shall love this"

Annie, his lovely friend had commented she had received no gifts as she was an orphan

Nicholas, being the ever so grand Hufflepuff wanted to surprise Annie

He had a special knack for knowing what gift people want, now to decide when to give it to her

Nicholas pondered and thought until one day it came to him out of the blue!

Why, Winter Solstice was just a short time away and it was such a merry time for a surprise

And so he arrived to the Great Hall and surprised her with the gift

Annie had smiled and laughed as she hugged him out of joy

Annie told anyone that wish to listen of her friend Nicholas and his gift to her

The young wizard noticed as the frosty winter came back that children seem so saddened

Once again he sat and pondered in the chair of other Hufflepuffs and wondered what to do

As Annie ran past him giggling it clicked!

Presents to any glum soul at Hufflepuff house! What a grand idea!

He made a long and name-filled list and spent much time preparing

And as he delivered them all he smiled at the colorul wrapping in them

Although Hufflepuff were great finders maybe the wrapping shall help them

The day after Winter Solstice everyone was so joyful at the pleseant surprise

The students asked questions of the identity of the gift-giver yet none knew a clue

Nicholas sat in his chair with a sneaky smile in his face as Annie gave him a knowing look

Why, Nicholas loved giving gifts to others!

He was already planning next year's Solstice celebration, but now to all of Hogwarts!

The time came too quickly as the leaves turn orange and dropped and the chilly wind came once again

Nicholas Klass was surrounded by colorful paper and sticky potion glue

By now the story of the Solstice Giver had spread and people were waiting in anticipation

The now not-so-young wizard did not care of House division, he gave to all

And as the years continued he made a list of those naughty or nice

He was assured that Hogwarts had never had such a clean record

But by now it was his last year at the grandious Hogwarts and the joy of giving had left

The joy was now replaced by the stress of giving the perfect gift…

Oh poor Nicholas, he was so busy! What shall he do!

A knock on his wooden door disturbed his thoughts,

Oh, it was just dear Annie

Annie with gentle hands lead him into his favorite chair and spoke

"Nicholas, I wish to tell you a story",

And so Annie spoke of a horrid and lonely tale of an orphan

Of her loneliness until she arrived at Hogwarts and she met a wizard

"He gave me something I had never received… a gift,

I wouldn't have cared if it was an old smelly sock

For the best gift was that he cared"

Nicholas felt something within his heart burst

The joy of giving came back!

He ran and began wrapping gifts with new determination.

His years at Hogwarts ended, but he still gave

Letters came… from children everywhere

They had heard of his tale and decided to write to him.

There was no address but just the name yet the wind carried it to him

A young witch asked if he wouldn't leave out her muggle friend

Nicholas, still with the Hufflepuff beliefs, believed no one should be left behind

He moved north so no one should discover their presents too soon.

With him came Annie and freed goblins that wished to build and help spread joy

Letters came in now more than ever and he read every single one

He had discovered that he was now well known in the world

He had every splendid name imaginable

He had heard from Annie that he was a saint, a ghost and a dwaft in parts of the world

As time grew on Nicholas realized that the magic of giving was keeping him immortal

Goblins evolved as they grew thinned, taller yet still maintained their goblin pointy ears

They called themselves elves, as they too had discovered the joy of giving

Nicholas himself changed as he received a white beard and even redder cheeks

Annie never left the 'North Pole' and she always received the first and best present

On the 25th of December Annie died in peaceful slumber

Nicholas since that day delivered presents on the 25th in Annie's memory

Nicholas forever kept giving gifts to muggles and magical people,

Ha at the beginning did not care of magic, race, creature or House

And Nicholas still does not care for it all

He might be forgotten by some and remembered by others,

But he shall forever keep giving.

Once long ago in the magical hallways of Hogwarts walked a young wizard

A young Hufflepuff wizard by the name of Nicholas,


End file.
